


This is Us

by dkwilliams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: We are brave, we are bruised, and this is who we're meant to be.





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dkwilliams) or [Dreamwidth](https://dkwilliams.dreamwidth.org) or [Tumblr](https://dkwilliams.tumblr.com/) or [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) to follow my work.


End file.
